Misa's Revenge
by FireFox1313
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Everyone's A Suspect." In the end, Kisha kills Light before he kills L. Then, Rai goes missing and all evidence points to Misa Amane. But will the team be able to find Rai before it's too late? How many lives will be lost along the way? Will Misa finally get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to my second fanfic. If you haven't read **"Everyone's A Suspect"** then you should, or you won't really get this._

 _This is the sequel… Well, it's really only a mini sequel. MINI. That means it won't be very long._

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" My voice rose at the doctor. Dr. Tousha laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

With a sigh, she rubbed her temples. "I'm just as confused as you are. One minute she's lying in bed, then the next time I come to check on her, she's gone. We've already contacted the police on the matter."

Matt and L came rushing in. "We searched the perimeter," Matt huffed. "She's nowhere to be seen." As tears welled up in my eyes, L walked over to me and held me close.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We will find Rai." I nodded, but all hope started to fade inside me. _I was going to lose her…_ The memory of her stepping in front of that bullet for me flashed in my mind. She'd risked her life for me, ended up in a coma, and then disappeared. _How could this happen?_

As Dr. Tousha scanned through the files and Rai's physical report, my favorite Task Force members came walking into the room. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Light's father himself, Mr. Yagami. I'm surprised he's still working after his son's death. And the fact that Light was Kira.

"Kisha-chan! We just got word at headquarters. I'm so sorry," Matsuda ran to me and pulled me into a hug. Half smiling, I relaxed in the baka's arms. Beside us, L grunted. Blushing, Matsuda immediately pulled away.

I greeted the rest of them and thanked them for coming.

"Of course," kindly replied Mogi.

"Eh, I was forced to," mumbled Aizawa. Knowing he didn't want one, I pulled him into a hug anyway. He sighed.

"Kisha," Mr. Yagami sighed, "I owe this to you after what happened."

Laying a hand on his shoulder, I smiled. "It's okay. That's the past, and right now I just want to find Rai." He nodded gratefully.

L held me in a protective hug. I laughed slightly. "Don't be jealous, my love."

Resting his chin on my shoulder, he sighed. "I will try, my beloved." He's so cute when he's jealous. Even that time when I kissed Light... he was so childish and cute.

* * *

"Kisha, please come here," L called to me over his shoulder. We were at the police station, in our own big meeting room/office, going over the surveillance footage from the hospital. Matsuda was getting us coffee, like usual. Aizawa, Mogi, and Mr. Yagami were at the hospital, questioning people. Matt watched the monitors in the seat left of L.

"Did you find something?" With a nod, he gestured me over. Sitting on his right, I followed his stare at the screen.

"This is the footage around the time of Rai's disappearance." Clicking a button, the tape began.

For a moment, all was still outside Rai's hospital room. Then, a figure in a dark hoodie appeared. Suddenly, L and I flew back. Behind the figure was an even larger one. One that I'd thought I had gotten rid of. Rem, the Shinigami.

Matt stared at us, the screen, then back at us. "What the heck is wrong with you two? Never seen a kidnapper before?"

Since Matt was always with Rai since her coma he wasn't with us to touch the Death Note, which meant that he couldn't see Rem. Exchanging a glance with L, I shrugged. "I… guess not," my voice wavered, making it sound like a question.

I sighed. "Matt, you will not get what L and I are about to say next so… just be quiet for a moment." I paused the video and grunted.

L bit his thumbnail. "This is not good."

"There's only one person Rem is following," I put my hands in my face. "Misa Amane." _I thought Misa Amane would've just left us alone._

L nodded. "Even though Rem is holding up her part of the deal, it seems like Misa had other plans."

"She's probably pissed that I killed him," looking back up at the screen, I watched Misa quickly enter Rai's room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

After about ten whole minutes of staring, Dr. Tousha appeared, going into Rai's room, then frantically running out. More people came in, then rushed out, until finally the screen showed the three of us sprinting into the room after I'd gotten that call from the doctor.

 **Flashback:**

Matt, L, and I were munching on pizza in a nearby restaurant, laughing and having a good time. All of us were filled with hope and comfort that Kira was dead. Then, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said, holding it up to my ear. I recognized the caller ID because the doctor had to call me on a regular basis to inform me on how Rai was doing.

"Kisha, please get back here, and hurry." I froze, mid bite of my chocolate chip cookie dessert pizza.

"What's wrong?" I started trembling. Did Rai die?

"Something's happened. Just, hurry!" Sensing the urgency in her voice, I scrambled up from my seat and ran out the door. Matt followed, carrying our leftovers, and L the chocolate chip cookie pizza.

I never expected to hear that a girl in a coma could just vanish. Starting up the car, drove to the hospital, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best.

 **End of Flashback***

"Wait," Matt rewinded the tape. "What happened to the person in the black hoodie? He's… g-gone!" he stuttered, fumbling with the remote. Matt was right. It never showed Rem or Misa leaving.

"She," L corrected. "The kidnapper is Misa Amane." Matt's eyes widened. Folding his hands together, he held them on the back of his neck.

"How could you know that?" He was now on the tip of his chair, clinging to L's words.

"It's a long story, but," I turned to L. Arms crossed, I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"How do we know Rai was kidnapped? I mean, it doesn't really show it on the video." _Then again, what happened to Rem and Misa after they entered the hospital room?_

L nodded. "I have another theory, but we'll have to go back to her hospital room first." As L and I got up from our chairs to leave, Matt grabbed our shoulders and pulled us back down.

"Someone better tell me what the heck is going on," he growled. Matt wasn't one who liked being in the dark of things. Especially not when it involved his girlfriend.

Glancing at me, L sighed. "I suppose… I will begin from where my beloved snuck into the Yotsuba headquarters…" I smiled sheepishly. That was the first time I saw Rem. And the first time I was 100% sure that Light was Kira. After I'd killed Light, I revealed everything to L; he was the only one I could trust. Even now, my best friend has been kidnapped, I still don't know if I can trust anyone else.

* * *

Back at Rai's hospital room, L surveyed the windows. Opening them repeatedly, he stuck his head out and looked around. From where I was standing, it looked too high for anyone to jump out and live. Her room was on the 4th floor.

Pulling himself inside, L shut the window. "I see…" Turning around, he lifted his chin triumphantly. "My theory was correct." I tilted my head at him. _What theory?_

The rest of the detectives were still questioning people and going over surveillance, even though we already did. It was the only useful thing they could do at this point.

Matt sat on Rai's bed. "Uh, and that theory was?" It surprised me how relaxed Matt was about the whole Shinigami and Death Note thing. After we explained it to him, it was awhile before he could take it all in. But, even though he couldn't see Rem, he believed us. I think he's willing to believe anything at this point that could lead us to Rai.

"I believe the Shinigami carried the girls out the window."

I choked on the water I was drinking. "And flew away?" I asked between breaths.

L nodded. "Remember, Rem had wings. It's possible that she could've flown Rai and Misa out, undetected." I nodded. Now that I think about it, that was possible. _No._ It was the only possibility. Rai went missing at night; no moon to light up the sky. If they flew, then all the street lights would've been below them.

With a confused huff, Matt flopped on his back. This was very confusing to him, we could all tell. Massaging his temples, he gradually closed his eyes.

L pulled out his phone. Holding it the way only he does, he dialed a number and held it up to his ear. "Mr. Yagami, we-"

He was silent for a moment. "Mhm.. Yes I know." He kept quiet for a moment. "Mr. Yagami, please calm down. Kisha and I have already watched the tapes. We are currently pursuing a new lead."

Matt sighed heavily. Putting his hands up to his face, he mumbled something.

"Mhm. Please, keep this knowledge about Rem and the Death Note to only those who saw her before. We can't let others know, it would only create more confusion," he glanced at Matt when he said that last part. I snickered.

"You, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi are free to pursue any leads you can come up with. Meanwhile, I haved called on some old friends to help me." Another moment of silence. "Thank you. We appreciate all of your help." Then he hung up.

"What old friends?" Matt and I asked in unison.

"I'm going to ask Wedy and Aiber to help us gather any surveillance on Misa. Also," L said, lowering his voice.

A loud knock on the door made us all jump. The door suddenly flew open, revealing the faces of two Wammy's boys I haven't seen in awhile.

* * *

 _So, how'd I do? I really love this story and I'm glad I could keep working on it. XD_

 _I know Rai wasn't in this one. This chapter was just about Kisha, L, and Matt, and their reactions to Rai's disappearance. Most of the chapters will switch between Rai and Kisha._

 _Also, characters may seem OOC but I'll try my best to keep them in character. There might be some parts that don't make sense at all, but I will try my best to explain them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm back for chapter 2! Hope you like it! Sorry if Misa is OOC in this story. She's a little messed up in the head…_

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

Near chuckled as I pulled him into a hug. He looked older, but not by very much, since I saw him. Ruffling his hair, I squeezed him. "It's good to see you."

Pulling away, a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Good to see you as well."

Mello grunted. "Whatever. I come all this way to help you find your friend and-" He gasped as I pulled him into a hug. Tensing at first, he finally relaxed. "You're a real lunatic, ya know that?"

Matt catapulted from the bed. He joined me in a hug with Mello. "Hey, Mels!" L chuckled, then walked over to us and joined in. Finally, Near squeezed in with us. Mello grunted at the sudden amount of people hugging him.

Pushing us away, he growled. "You people are idiots!" I laughed. _You haven't changed a bit._

Jumping onto the bed, L crouched. "Now, for the matter at hand," he said, holding a folder to Near. "We have a lot to do."

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

Pain stung my cheek as Misa slapped me for the fifth time. Taking a breath, I stared up at her. "What happened to you? You use to be so nice and cheer-" Another slap.

"Kira happened to me," was all she said.

I grunted. "I don't know what that means."

Misa pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "You really don't know, do you?" With a giggle, she took a bite of an apple. "Your best friend killed Light."

I gasped. "You mean…" _How long have I been in a stupid coma?_ If what Misa was saying was true, that would mean Kisha found out who Kira was. Kira was Light. That's what we always thought. Did Kisha finally get evidence to prove it?

With a smirk, she gazed into the distance. "Light promised me the world. I loved him." Tears started brimming her eyes. "Then, Kisha shot him." Screw you Amane.

All of this was new to me. I had no idea… Kisha ended it. She killed Kira.

Finishing off her apple, Misa tossed it on the ground. Turning around, she walked toward the door. "I'll be back!" she said in a cheerful voice. Slamming the door behind her, I sighed.

Lowering my head in sadness, I noticed something on her chair. A notebook she must've forgotten. I started scooting my chair forward so I was right next to her chair. Reaching as far as I could, my tied hands slid over the cover.

After a couple failed attempts to pick it up, I scooted back my chair to where it first was. It wasn't until then when I saw a large, skeleton-like figure standing by the door.

It was ghastly and supernatural. Opening my mouth I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

As the creature walked forward, I started trembling. _What the keck was this thing? Was it gonna kill me?_

"Rai Tanaka, please do not be alarmed," it said. I inferred it was a female from it's voice. "I am Rem, an acquaintance of Kisha Minami."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged it. "Prove it."

When I told her to prove it, I didn't expect her to tell me everything that happened while I was in a coma. At first, I didn't believe any of it. Why should I? Then, she told me details that someone who was making this up wouldn't know. She told me about how she'd follow Kisha to my hospital room, and how Matt would remain by my bedside all day, everyday, even when my parents were not. She explained, in detail, what happened to Kisha and how she escaped from prison. Then she told me how Misa kidnapped me.

After she was done, I nodded. "But… if you say you're Kisha's friend, why don't you tell her where I am?"

"Because," Rem started, "Misa informed me that if I tell Kisha, she will write her name in the Death Note. I don't want that to happen."

"Then why kidnap me in the first place?" I whined. I still couldn't understand Misa's motive.

"She said she wanted to lure Kisha here and…" Rem sighed, "kill Kisha herself." I closed my eyes. _I am the bait to Kisha's death._

Opening my eyes, I nodded at Rem. "I understand. But I'm still going to get out of here, with or without your help."

"Do as you wish," Rem said. "Just remember: Misa is heartbroken. Her emotions could easily get control of her. Do not provoke her. She is capable of anything, now that Light is gone." With that, Rem vanished.

 _What was that thing? How come she just randomly appears? And how the heck did she know all that stuff?_

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

So, guess where our new headquarters are? Rai's hospital room.

"Uh, why here?" I asked Near.

"It's in the middle of the city; easy to get to place to place." I nodded. "Also," he added, "I enjoy the view." The view from this window was very beautiful. It was high above the ground so the city lights were easy to see. Lighting up the walls, they shone bright at night.

Keeping the hospital bed, we got rid of everything else in the room. Then we moved a couple large desks for us to work at (Mr. Yagami's idea), monitors (L's idea), and a mini fridge (my idea).

Finally, we got to work. The Task Force members began gathering more surveillance videos. The rest of us were tracking Misa's whereabouts.

"How was she able to cover her tracks? It's impossible to find anything." Sighing with defeat, I put my hands over my face. Everything was gone; Misa's credit card info, her debit card info, and everything that she'd bought. Not even her manager knows where she is.

Mello growled. "I never thought that dumb bitch could be this smart." Matt nodded in agreement.

Near stood up. "We have to keep trying."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Near's right. There's gotta be _something_ to link us to Misa."

Suddenly, L stood up and grabbed my arm. "L…?" Pulling me away from everyone else, L whispered to me. "I've got an idea, but it's pretty risky," his eyes glowed with hope. "Are you up for it?" I nodded, already feeling the adrenaline. Grabbing my coat, he threw it to me. "Near, please continue your research, along with Matt and Mello."

We turned to leave. "Wait!" Matt exclaimed. We looked back at him. "Can I come?" he asked with pleading eyes.

L looked between me and Matt. "No, I only need Kisha for now."

In my car (yes, I finally sold my motorcycle and bought a car), I turned where L told me. "Where are we even going?"

He stared ahead. "We are going to see Misa Amane's manager." I nodded, then turned another corner. I trusted L had a plan. No, more like hoped.

Arriving at a small office, we stepped out into the cold air. It was a beautiful night, and the moon was shining bright.

Following L inside, he marched past the reception desk. The woman behind the counter called to us, but we ignored her. Down the hall, we stopped in front of a door. The name on the door read "Yushi Martinez", her recently hired manager. _Martinez? Sounded… Spanish._

As we entered, a guy sitting behind the desk stood up. He was definitely not Japanese. More like Hispanic. "Who the heck are you two?" He growled at us. L stood straight faced.

"I am Ryuzaki. We work for the NPA and are currently trying to locate Misa Amane."

Martinez tensed up. "I-I already told you people that I don't know wh-"

"We are _not_ in the mood for lies Mr. Martinez." Stepping forward, he glared into the eyes of Martinez. "I know you know something."

Martinez looked away, obviously nervous. "I'm not telling you anything."

L sighed. "I thought you'd say that." Turning to me, he commanded, "Kisha, the briefcase please." Handing it to him, I smirked. _I can't wait to see this._

Opening it, L reached his hand in. Grabbing something, he pulled out a gun. Aiming it at Martinez, he pouted. "If you don't tell us where Misa is, I will shoot you." Go L! Yeah, keep lying to him! L's a very good actor.

I smirked. _I think I've seen this before…_

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

I trembled as I Misa came running into the room. She screamed at me with excitement. "Rai! Time to go swimming!"

Clutching my head, Misa plunged my head below the water. After five seconds, she pulled me up. Gasping for breath, I began choking for air.

This went on and on for awhile. Finally, after pulling me out of the water, Misa flung me on the beach. The abandoned storage factory we were at was right outside a beach and pier. Everything around us was deserted, trees stretched on for miles.

Rem stood on the sidelines, watching us.

Misa giggled. "Wasn't that fun?! We should do it again sometime!" Motioning to Rem, she walked back towards the building. Rem picked me up and flew alongside her.

I was tied in chains, and my whole body drenched with water.

 _Kisha… L… where are you?_

* * *

 _Yeah, Misa is definitely a psychopath._


	3. Chapter 3

_I will be updating Fridays and Mondays. Okay, back to the story. XD_

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

 _Like a boss._ My eyes flickered as I watched Martinez on the other side of the one way mirror. Tied in a chair, he was blindfolded and only allowed to go to the bathroom twice a day until he cracked. This reminded me of Misa's torture on the suspicion of being the second Kira.

 _Torture? Could Misa be torturing Rai? No, she wouldn't go that far… Would she?_

Tapping my feet impatiently, I looked over at L who was sitting next to me. Four days we'd been doing this already. Pestering Martinez and awaiting his breaking point. Sadly, that still hasn't come yet. Clicking the button, L leaned into the microphone.

"Please, Mr. Martinez. The longer you keep quiet, the longer you are here."

Martinez grunted. "I'm… not… saying… anything…" I sighed with frustration. _Why was he keeping quiet about this?_

"We only want to know where Misa Amane is. Why can you not tell us? Is she paying you a considerable amount of money for your silence?" He remained quiet. "Ah, I see. Well, we'll get it out of you somehow." Releasing his finger, L went back to biting his thumbnail.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this," I muttered warningly. L put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. This will soon be over." Inside, I screamed. _How long?! Near, Matt, Mello and the entire Task Force is having more fun than us._

Near was in the hospital office, still going through all our information. Mello and Matt were there too, but they were just relaxing, only helping when necessary. The Task Force, including Matsuda, Aizawa, Mr. Yagami, and Mogi, were working on other cases, but sometimes they joined us just to catch up and go over information.

But that's just it. A million times we've gone over everything. Nothing new has happened. So, this was technically the situation: Yushi Martinez, Misa's manager, is our only hope. And that wasn't going anywhere so far.

"The police will be looking for me. They're gonna watch the surveillance and then catch you bastards!" Martinez hollered blindly.

"Well, that's just it…" L leaned closer. "We are the police."

Struggling with fury, Martinez started yelling in Spanish. " _Este mundo se ha vuelto loco ! Tan jodidamente loco! Mátame ya !"_

Picking up a nearby Spanish to English dictionary, I looked up what he just said. Coloring a bit, I handed the book to L. He skimmed it, then handed it back to me.

"Those are not very nice words Mr. Martinez." I snickered.

"Just let me go," he shook with anger. L just sighed.

"Not until you tell us what we want to know," was the last thing he said before he clicked off the speaker. Turning his head to me, his eyes begged for sweets. With an eye roll, I kissed his cheek then grabbed something from my bag.

"I knew these would come in handy," I chuckled as I tossed the bag of sweets to my love. Eagerly, he gave a grateful nod, then stuffed his hand in the bag.

"You and your sweets," I mumbled.

"You and your attitude," he replied. Then smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

"Classy, Misa. Real classy," I mumbled as my red hair dangled in my face. Blood was quickly rushing to my head as I hung upside down. A long rope was tied from a tall ceiling rail to my feet.

"Well, I had to be quick. I'm going to be busy tonight!" She giggled as she cut the rope. As it snapped, I collapsed on the ground. Head aching, I moaned. My arms were still tied. _I'm just glad she unties me so I can go to the bathroom once and awhile._

Dragging me alongside her, she handcuffed me to chains on a wall.

Before waving goodbye, she glanced at Rem. "Watch her carefully," she said in a stern voice. Then smiled and locked the door behind her.

 _Bipolar. That chick is totally bipolar._ One minute she could be as happy as a kitten on catnip. The next minute it was like she could cut off your head just by looking at you.

Gazing out the window, I sighed. The red sun was slowly descending over the horizon. A window was slightly cracked open on one side of the room, inviting a cool breeze to sweep through the room. Wherever I was being held at was somewhere cold. Let's see, that could be… anywhere.

Rem sat in a worn out chair the corner diagonal from mine. She hasn't spoken a word to me for awhile. Wouldn't even look at me.

 _I've gotta get out of this freaking asylum soon or I'll actually go nuts. Dang it Kisha. Where are you?_ I know she's searching for me, I just hope she finds me in time.

The chains on my hands wasn't very tight. Maybe I could try and slip my hands though…

Well, it took longer than I thought it would, but I finally managed to get my hands through them. Rem had been watching me and narrowed her eyes at me when I got free.

 _Free… I'm free!_

My anxious gaze fell on Rem. A cold stare came from her, but that was it. She did not make a move nor did she try to stop me. Taking that as my free chance, I picked up a wooden board by the wall. Slamming it into the window, the glass shattered everywhere. Sticking my head out, I crawled through and carefully slide out.

Fresh air was the first thing I noticed. A wave of excitement swept over me. I crept away, making sure to watch all around me in case Misa hired security or something. That girl was filthy rich.

When I was sure I was in the clear, I sprinted into the woods. Maybe I should have ran to the highway. But I couldn't find a road. Picture a large warehouse in the middle of scenic nowhere, right by a lake. All kinds of tall trees surrounded the whole area, not a house nor road in sight. What first puzzled me was how Misa came and left. Being herself, she'd get lost in the woods if she had to walk. Then, a couple days ago, I heard the whoosh of helicopter propellers. She had her own helicopter and pilot. _I wonder how much money she pays him to keep quiet about her whereabouts._

Thick branches brushed my skin as I stumbled into the forest. Running away was my only hope now.

* * *

 ***Mini time skip brought to you by L's sweets. XD**

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

 _"Soy un sobreviviente , yo voy a hacerlo . Me va a sobrevivir ... Mantener en sobrevivir . "_ Martinez sang from the top of his lungs. Obviously this dufus wasn't planning on giving up soon. Looking up the words, I was surprised he knew parts of a pop song.

Slamming the book shut, I threw it across the room. Marching into the interrogation room, Martinez smirked, listening to my boot heels clack across the floor. "Well well, little lady. Finally here to let me go?" I slapped him across the face.

Shocked from the smack, his face froze for a second. It was then replaced by a smirk. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Cut the crap you lowlife bastard," I growled. Yanking the blindfold off him, he cringed from the sudden ray of light. "And another thing: Stop singing! You sound like a dying horse you insufferable idiot!" Taking a deep breath, I wiped my face. Interrogating was freaking hard work.

Martinez started chuckling. I knew that torture wasn't going to work. My face reflected off the glass as I stared at it. Not at myself, but at my love on the other side. Something had to be done, but I knew he wasn't going to like it.

Fake tears started streaming down my face. I fell dramatically onto Martinez's body. I cupped my hands in his face and sniffled. "Please sir. We need your help. My best friend, she's *sniffle sniffle* gone missing." Burying my head in his shirt, I cried silently. "I know Misa Amane took her. I just…" Lifting my head, I gazed into that bastard's eyes. "I need your help. I can't go on if I don't find her."

For a moment, Martinez shifted uncomfortably. HIs eyes darted from me to the glass then back to me. With a sympathetic sigh, he smirked at me. "Alright. _You_ I'll help." I smiled gratefully at him. A loud bang came from the other side of the glass. _Sorry L. I had to do my job._ Shrugging it away, I brought up a chair and sat across Martinez.

"To start, I'll have to tell you how I got here." I nodded. "Well, I grew up as a poor immigrant. Nowhere to live, no one to turn to. My family died when I was a teenager. I was roaming the streets, begging for food, until a couple months ago."

I felt bad for him. Some people have a bad life, even if they've done nothing wrong. But I don't really know what he did when he was young.

Martinez continued. "One day, I was wandering the streets of India. I was very close to China. That's when Misa Amane found me." He shook his head. "I don't know how and I don't know when. For me, it was just about getting out of there."

 _Why would Misa pick this guy up? I mean, did she just pick someone at random?_ Listening to his story, I untied his arms but still kept his body restrained. He kept talking.

"She cleaned me up and put me in a suit. That's how I became Yushi Martinez, manager of Misa Amane." Martinez closed his eyes. "Then she told me she was leaving. After paying me large sums of money, she threatened to put me back on the streets if I said a word. So I shut my mouth. I couldn't go back there."

Opening his eyes, he continued. "I don't know much. She wasn't the type to spill her evil plans. Amane had me and a couple hackers erase everything about her; credit cards, debit cards, past/recent purchases, and even security videos."

I sighed. "So they're all gone?"

He lowered his eyes. "Forever." A glint of hope suddenly arose in him. "But not the memories."

Quickly, I pulled out a pen and notepad. I nodded for Martinez to continue. So he did. "Me and this hacker guy were going through videos, watching for her. I didn't get to erase all them, but only a few. From what I saw, she boarded the train to somewhere in Tokyo at night. Then, I remember her suddenly appearing in China, catching a plane."

 _Where could she be going?_

"A quite large suitcase was all that was with her when she was at the airport. Finally, I remember erasing the last known footage of her." I leaned forward. "She was getting off the plane in South Carolina, United States. There, she entered a helicopter and was gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisha's P.O.V**

"What's gonna happen to me?" Martinez sounded frantic. "Are you going to arrest me?"

L and I exchanged wavering glances. "Hmm, well, we can't overlook the fact that you lied to us about Misa Amane's whereabouts," he bit his thumbnail. "You will be going to prison, but thanks to your _hesitant_ cooperation, it shouldn't be that long." L then walked out the door.

After untying Martinez's blindfold, I sighed. I had to put the blindfold on him again to keep L's identity anonymous. "Don't worry. I've set up a couple job interviews with some companies. You don't have to worry about going back on the streets again." He smiled gratefully.

" _Muchas gracias. Tú eres una señorita muy amable!"_ I nodded. That meant "thank you very much, you are a very kind young lady" and I couldn't agree more. Yeah, I took some Spanish… for like, one day. Don't judge, it was hard.

Back at HQ, I returned to my room and packed my bags. Tonight we were taking a private jet to South Carolina. L and I would share a hotel room, then Mr. Yagami and Matt. Matsuda would stay and keep the NPA running while Aizawa made arrangements to come later.

As I was zipping up my last suitcase, warm arms wrapped slowly around my neck. His quiet voice whispered in my ear. "We are one step closer to finding her."

Turning around with a smile, I wrapped my arms around L's chest and hugged him. "Yes, I hope she's okay."

Lifting my chin up, L locked eyes with mine. His dark, endearing eyes melted at the sight of me. Mine to him. "Do not say that. She will be fine." Pulling away from him, I slouched on my bed.

"There's no way of knowing that L. Even if, what would happen to us?"

He crouched next to me. "I don't understand." Puzzled, he drew closer.

Putting my hands in my face, a single tear dared to fall. "We don't know Rai's condition. What if-" I choked out. "What if one of us gets hurt in the process. Something could happen and I know it would be my fault." I started thinking about the night she got shot. "That night, if I would've just-"

A hand shot across my face. At first, my accusation was L. He was sitting right next to me. As the pain stung my cheek, I winced. Looking up, I realized it was Matt. Tears were running down his face like a faucet. Literally like a faucet.

Grabbing my shoulders, he squeezed me extremely tight. "Don't say that. You know it's not true." Now, I hope you know I don't like crying in front of people. Tension, fear, and worry fell out of me. I started crying along with Matt. L kissed my forehead then left us alone.

Like I said, hate crying in front of people. It didn't take long for me to up and leave the room. I joined L in the main room. Soon Matt joined us, any evidence of crying disappeared from his face. I turned on the radio and we listened to music for awhile. L seemed to enjoy it. So did Matt. A wordless silence filled the room, but no more words were needed.

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

A cave. After hours of wandering these damned woods, I discovered a cave. Soon Misa would realize my absence. God knows what she would do to find me.

Evening sunlight flooded through the cave. It wasn't that big, but it would be my only protection right now. Wherever I was, trees covered acres of it. _How big was this place? I was sure I'd have found a road already._ My feet ached from walking so long. I could really use some aspirin too.

Pride usually gets in the way of me saying this, but I was scared. Scared that Misa would find me. Scared that Kisha would _never_ find me. Scared that I would die alone in the woods.

The stone cold floor was dry beneath by body. Laying down, I stared up at the dark ceiling for awhile. Cuddling myself, I wished that I'd grabbed something to cover me up with.

Slowly, my eyes closed and I drifted away due to lack of sleep. It's very hard to sleep when you're tied in chains.

* * *

 _Helicopter._

That's what I woke up to. The sound of a helicopter above the trees. Misa must be looking for me. Sitting up from the floor, I rubbed my sore neck. That means I couldn't go out in the open or that stupid Misa would find me.

After a while, the helicopter noise faded away into the distance. When I was sure it was okay to leave, I crept out cautiously.

A morning sunset rose through the horizon. Fall was definitely in motion. A variety of leaves propelled to the ground. A chilly breeze made me shiver. At least I was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and jeans. Otherwise, I'd have caught pneumonia already.

Beginning another journey, I started trudged through the trees. It didn't take me long to actually wake up. I guess that's me. Even if I'm tired I can immediately wake up, sort of like an alarm.

Behind me, a twig snapped. I stopped short, daring to move. Finally, I slowly turned my head around. Sitting in front of me was a dog. A Golden Retriever to be exact. Panting, it laid down and stared up at me.

"What do you want?" I hissed at it. That just made the dog wag its tail. "Look, I can't take you with me. I'm trying to hide, and a dog is not the best thing for me." The dog wagged its tail even more.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and started walking. It must have wandered away because I didn't hear a single sound behind me. When I gave a quick glance over my shoulder, I realized it was still there.

"Wha-? How did you…?" Kneeling down, my hand brushed down its head. Petting the dog, I smiled. "You hardly make a sound… Maybe you can come with me."

Somehow it understood me. Right after I said that, the dog gave a triumphant bark. Putting my finger up to my lips, I shushed it.

I sighed. "Well, if you're gonna follow me, I might as well give you a name." After a moment of thought, I snapped my fingers. "I got it! Whisper. Your name is Whisper." After a quick check under, I found out it was a girl. "Yep, Whisper totally suits you."

I started walking again, this time with Whisper right by my side.

After a couple hours, my stomach started grumbling again. The sun was right above our heads. It must be noon. _If only I had food. At least, before, Misa actually fed me something._

Then, a miracle happened. No, Kisha didn't rescue me (that's what I'd been hoping though). Whisper and I came upon a river. It wasn't too big nor too small. Clear water flowed. Fish were easily spotted.

 _Fish. We could catch fish._

Jumping into the water, which was only knee high, my hands shot through the water. A couple times my fingers barely touched the scales on a fish. This was much harder than it looked.

Lapping the water, Whisper took a five minute drink. She must have been quenched. Realizing what I was attempting to do, she pounded into the water with me. One by one, Whisper plucked fish from the water by her mouth.

In the end, I caught two fish. Whisper caught six.

Returning our fish to the cave, I gathered sticks and leaves. Then I made a small circular area and surrounded it with rocks, stacking them side by side. Finally, I added the sticks and created a fire.

That night, Whisper and I did not go hungry. We even had extra for tomorrow. After putting out the fire, I laid created a bed with leaves in the cave. As I laid down, Whisper slept next to me. I could feel her heart beating.

For the first time for awhile, I actually fell asleep not feeling that scared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! (Ella *cough cough* :) ) Please enjoy and don't hate me for the ending. XD_

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned as I awoke the next morning. Sitting up in the hotel bed, I stretched my arms. Next to me, L stirred. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me back down.

"L-" he squeezed me tightly next to him. "Hey! Come on, I gotta get up!" I attempted to move up, but he just pulled me on top of him. Gazing into his pleading eyes, I melted. "Okay, a little longer." We snuggled for a while longer. Kissing him on the lips, I slid off the bed and put on a blue hotel robe over my tank top.

Picking his shirt up off the ground, I threw it at him. "Get your clothes on. I'm gonna make breakfast." He gave a muffled sigh before putting on his white shirt.

In the kitchen, I put some cinnamon rolls on a pan then put them in the oven. Yeah, this hotel is so cool it has an oven.

Outside the door, I picked up a morning paper. _Cool. I don't have to pay for it._ Marching over to the room next to ours, I pounded on the door.

"Aizawa, Yagami! Get ready. We leave in 30 minutes!" Returning to my hotel room, I checked on the cinnamon rolls in the oven. Still baking.

L was now crouched on a bar stool at the counter, which I'm surprised he hasn't fall off of yet. His bedhead made him look cute. Skimming over the paper, he sighed. "America is very boring," he mumbled.

"Yeah, everything seems boring after we've dealt with a psychotic serial killer," I commented.

He rolled his eyes and folded up the paper. Looking at me with hungry eyes, he asked, "What's for breakfast?" Instead of replying, I went to the oven and pulled out the freshly baked cinnamon rolls. L's eyes went wide at the sugary sight. While those were cooling, I put another pan into the oven.

While we were eating our cinnamon rolls, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I yelled, mouth full of cinnamon roll. Aizawa and Mr. Yagami trudged lifelessly in. Both had cups of coffee and were yawning like crazy. Matt was across from us in his own hotel room, still sleeping. We decided to let him rest after what he's been through.

"What's wrong you two?"

"Unlike you two, we function on sleep," Aizawa grumbled. He seemed more pissed than usual lately. He stared at the cinnamon rolls contemptuously. "Why didn't you make us any?"

"Calm down grouchy pants. They're in the oven," I glared at him.

Mr. Yagami sighed. "I'm sorry for his tension. I think we've all been on edge lately." L nodded. Aizawa grunted. Pulling out the cinnamon rolls from the oven, I glazed them. Then I went to our room.

From my suitcase I pulled out a tank top and a brown cardigan, then put them on along with my jeans. Sipping a cup of coffee, I gazed out the window. South Carolina was beautiful. Even the weather was great. Of course, this was September so it was cold, but I still smiled at the sky.

 _It's just so peaceful here._ Little did I know, this was only the calm before the storm. And there was a pretty humongous one coming...

* * *

"I'm sorry, but for the last time we have no one under the name of Misa Amane who was on that flight." The clerk looked at me, narrowed eyes. She was definitely perturbed. I'd been interrogating her for the last fifteen minutes, trying to get anything on Misa. Of course, everything was gone.

"You don't even have a picture? Video tapes? Witnesses?" My voice rose with anxiety. She just shook her head slowly, trying to keep her cool. Beside me, Aizawa snorted.

"Give it a rest already, will ya? This lady says she didn't see Misa, so just move on." He was really starting to piss me off these last couple hours. Contradicting my every move, every sentence, every word.

Shoving angrily away from the reception counter, I marched toward Mr. Yagami and L. "Did you two find anything?" They shook their heads in unison.

"None of the other clerks recognized anyone looking like Misa either." Mr. Yagami looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Maybe that Martinez guy was lying to you, just to get free or something. He looks like the type." Aizawa crossed his arms. "I bet this whole thing is a wild goose chase. He's probably moved outta town already."

"Wow, Aizawa! You're such a positive thinker!" I said sarcastically.

"Well at least I _can_ think! All you've been doing is bake cinnamon rolls and have _fun_ with Ryuzaki!" L blushed at Aizawa's words. I slapped Aizawa across the face.

"Just shut up! You're _not_ helping!" Fury rose up inside me. Why did he have to make this so difficult? I'm trying my best.

"Neither are you! Next thing you know, one of us is gonna die because of your stupidity!" Glaring at Aizawa, I slapped him again. After the way he's been acting, he deserved it. He's not even trying to hide his true thoughts.

 _Wait… Hide? Hide. Hide! That's it!_

An imaginary light bulb lit over my head. Rushing back over to the clerk, I mentally slapped myself for not remembering this earlier. When she saw me, she scowled.

"Look, ma'am. I already told you-" I slammed my hands down on the counter, causing her to cease talking.

"Did a woman with really short black hair and glasses come through here?" Her eyes flickered as she thought for a moment.

"W-Why yes, actually. That one did." Pointing to the east gate, she continued. "She came from that gate. She was traveling with one large suitcase." Her head tilted a bit at the thought. "I remembered her because of two things: her bag looked stuffed and she was in such a hurry. Also," I held my breath, "she looked like she was talking to herself."

Scurrying over to the other side of the desk, I gave the woman a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You don't know how much that means to me!" Speed walking back over to the guys, they stared at me with confused looks.

With a defiant smirk toward Aizawa, I put my hands on my hips. "Misa Amane was here. But she was wearing a disguise."

"Then how would you know she was here?" Aizawa questioned.

"Because, it was the same disguise she wore when I first saw her." I smiled at L and kissed him on the cheek. "We have our second lead!"

"I hope you're not talking about my case," a new voice came from behind me. Twirling around, I came face to face with a brown haired woman. She looked my age, with brown hair and blonde highlights. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Oh, probably not. You see, we're from-"

"I don't care." Taking off her sunglasses revealed her emerald eyes. They stared coldly at me. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Agent Blue. Lila Blue. Working on a case involving a missing helicopter pilot." I shook it.

Tilting my head, I shrugged. "We're detectives from Tokyo." I smiled. "Detective Minami. Kisha Minami." Gesturing towards the others, I introduced them. "Detective Aizawa. Chief Yagami. And Ryuzaki." Looking back towards her, her eyes flashed with interest. "Working on a kidnapping case."

"How could someone living in Tokyo wind up here?" Her voice was soft, yet snarky.

"My friend, Rai Tanaka, was kidnapped after… some difficulties. We have reason to believe she is here in South Carolina." Lila interested me. I wonder if she was telling the truth.

Sensing my thoughts, she pulled out her detective badge. Yep, she wasn't lying. Raising a suspicious eyebrow at us, Mr. Yagami showed her his badge. "What difficulties?" she asked with curiosity.

"You ever heard of Kira?" She nodded hesitantly. "I killed him. His girlfriend got pissed and kidnapped by friend. Now we're here."

"You got guts and smarts. I imagine the Kira case was tough. My team offered our help, but we gave up. Too hard, not being there in person and all." Lila snorted. "We weren't the kind of department with a brilliant detective on our side. Meaning L, wherever he is now." In my mind, I laughed. If only she knew…

Again, Lila held out her hand. I shook it. Giving me her card, she smiled genuinely. "If you need any help in Tokyo, give me a call. Wouldn't mind leaving this place for awhile."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you, I will." Waving, Lila turned around and left. Mr. Yagami offered to stay here with Aizawa and continue looking for witnesses while L and I searched the town. Martinez said that she boarded a helicopter and disappeared. The only part he left out was that she was wearing a disguise the whole time. He actually tricked us, sort of.

All we had to do was find the helicopter she boarded and then we would find Misa.

* * *

"Can we please get cake? I'm really craving it right now," L pouted. Shaking my head, I went over my notepad. After checking with some locals, we narrowed down all the helicopter ride company. There were six on the list, and we've already checked five.

Arriving at the last person to give rides, all our hope was lost. "Nope, haven't taken any young lady recently." Just as we were about to leave in despair, I heard him gasp. "Now that I think about it, this young kid named Darrell mentioned something about gettin' paid lots of money for taken this woman somewhere. Said it was a regular thing. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Darrell here in awhile. Some people say he's missing."

Whipping around to the man, I held out my detective badge. "Can you take us to Darrell's house?"

* * *

Turns out, Darrell's house is a small cabin in the woods. In the man's-Tanner's- helicopter, I shifted uncomfortably. "What if this is a horrible lead?" I asked L. "What if this get us nowhere? What if we never find her?"

He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Never say never." I didn't think now was the time to tell him he was quoting Justin Bieber. So I just kept my mouth shut.

Climbing out of the helicopter, I sniffed the air. It was pine scented. A cold breeze blew through the woods, making me shiver. Tanner lead us to Darrell's cabin and knocked on the door.

No answer. Another knock. No answer. The door was locked. Busting it down, my eyes scanned the cabin. It was surprisingly tidy. After a quick check, we discovered it was empty.

L motioned me to follow him. Inside the bedroom, it was organized. Clothes were stacked neatly in a dresser. Everything was arranged neatly. But there was one thing that made my head spin.

"The bed. Two people were sleeping in it." Following L's gaze, I realized that both sides of the bed were messy. Both pillows were ruffled. Inside the bathroom I noticed another thing that was weird. There was a tube of lipstick on the counter.

"Misa. Misa has to be with Darrell," I announced. Tanner marched towards me.

"Who's this Misa lady? Darrell is supposed to be living alone. What's going on?"

After a long explanation, Tanner came to realize the truth. About the same time we did. Misa Amane was secretly living with Darrell.

"Wait a second," I turned to L. His eyes lingered on my confused face. Then he looked at Tanner. "Didn't Lila Blue say that a helicopter pilot went missing?"

Crouching in a nearby chair, L began biting his thumbnail. "Yes, and if I'm correct, that missing helicopter pilot must be Darrell." Looking up, he locked eyes with mine. I wanted to kiss him right then, but I couldn't in front of Tanner. How awkward.

L continued. "Now, here's my theory. What if Misa Amane is using the pilot to get to Rai. It's obvious that they were here. So if that's true, then Rai Tanaka is close by. Misa Amane stays with Darrell and uses him when she needs to." Turning to Tanner, he continued to bite his thumbnail. "Do you know if Darrell owns any property out here, besides this cabin?"

Tanner thought for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of. But there is an abandoned warehouse close by. Use to belong to a shipping factory. Was used to ship materials on boats." His eyes flashed with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because I believe that's where Misa is hiding Rai." Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number and held it by his fingertips. "Mr. Yagami. Bring Aizawa and meet us in the abandoned shipping warehouse right by the ocean. Hurry."

* * *

"Crap! It's empty! Our only good lead and it's empty!" My angry voice echoed through the warehouse. L crouched beside me. He was examining a chair. Yep, a chair.

"I believe it wasn't empty until recently." Pointing to the wall, he lowered his voice. "Those chains have been used." Eyeing the chains on the wall, I gulped. _What have you been doing to her, Misa?_ L also noted the piece of apple core lying on the ground.

Aizawa and Mr. Yagami rushed in. "Is she here? Did you find her?" Mr. Yagami's frantic voice made me even sadder.

"No," I mumbled. "Not yet."

"Well, I'm going to do a check around the perimeter. I'll be back." Then Mr. Yagami left, leaving just Aizawa, L and me. Pacing around the room, I kicked a chair angrily.

 **Rai's P.O.V**

While Whisper and I were walking, I started humming a happy tune. I couldn't be more grateful. With a loyal dog by my side, I had food in my stomach and a happy go lucky attitude. Misa hadn't found me yet and it had already been a couple days.

Suddenly, my spirits decreased. I saw a figure up ahead. In the chances it was Misa, I pulled Whisper down with me and crouched behind a bush. Peeking over it, the figure came closer.

"Hello? Rai? Anyone out here?" Mr. Yagami!

Forgetting my worries, I ran around the bush and pulled Mr. Yagami into a hug. He gasped at first, then realized it was me. Pulling me tighter, he closed his eyes. "I've found you. Don't worry, the others are close by. We just-"

"Step away from the girl." Misa Amane walked forward. In her hands was a gun. Doing what she said, he let me go and took a couple steps to the side. "Thank you!" she said gratefully. "Now, I'm sorry but it's time for you to go," she told Mr. Yagami.

"Misa, you can't!" I argued. Turning the gun to me, I backed away.

"Stay here," she said with a warning tone. I froze.

"Please Amane, don't do this," he begged. The gun was aimed on him, her fingers inching towards the trigger.

"I'm sorry, but I have to!" She smiled. With a roll of her eyes, she clicked back the gun. "Say hi to Light for me!" Then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! Ah! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's devastating; this is such a short chapter! I know, I know! But next chapter will be awesome XD_

* * *

 **Kisha's P.O.V**

A shot rang out from the woods. Frozen, L, Aizawa and I stood, our eyes focused on nothing in particular. After a couple moments of silence, my phone buzzed. Slowly I picked it up. I received a new picture message.

Clicking open the picture, I cried, covering mouth with my face. The picture showed the lifeless body of Mr. Yagami. Then, another picture came. This one showed Rai, tied up in rope. The caption read, "I'm coming for you three. Don't leave or call for backup. Or else…"

With a cry, I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. Covering my face, I began crying silently. _How could she do this?_

I watched L's reaction to the pictures. His eyes grew wide, then he closed them and handed my phone to Aizawa. Joining me, he wrapped me in his arms.

"Dammit! How could she do that to him!" Aizawa started pacing frantically. "This is all your fault!" He pointed at me. "If you hadn't made us come here, then the Chief would still be alive!"

"That's enough, Mr. Aizawa!" L stood up. "Please leave Kisha out of this. None of this was her intention."

Growling with anger, Aizawa shoved L harshly to the ground. "None of her intention? She just got the Chief killed!" Pulling out his gun, Aizawa grunted. "Now you're gonna get what you deserve."

My body didn't allow me to move. I was frozen with fear. For the first time in forever, L didn't know what was going to happen. Aizawa was going insane, way out of line. Was this how he resolved stress? What's wrong with him?

Aizawa aimed the gun at me. He was about to pull the trigger when Rem appeared. Everyone saw her and what she was doing. Her hand was scribbling in the Death Note.

The three of us seemed frozen. We didn't know what was happening. Then, Aizawa groaned. Clutching his chest, his gun dropped and he fell to the ground.

My head whipped over to Rem. She lowered her head. Suddenly, she broke into ashes.

I sat there for a few moments, unable to comprehend what just happened. Then, all of it started to sink in. Aizawa was going to kill me. That's how I was destined to die. But Rem had come to my aid and wrote Aizawa's name in the Death Note. She killed him so I wouldn't die, but she did. Now my life span was even longer.

How could she have done that? Was I really worth her life?

 **Rai's P.O.V**

After taking the pictures and sending them to someone, Misa giggled. "I'm glad Kisha came to save you. Now the fun can begin!" My hands moved to strangle her, but then I realized I was tied by rope. Stupid rope.

Whisper laid beside, whimpering. Misa went to pet her, but she growled. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." Yanking me up, Misa dragged me away from Mr. Yagami's lifeless body. A tear fell down my face. Innocent people get hurt in this game. This game of revenge.

Whisper trotted beside me. "You don't mind if she comes with?" I asked Misa.

"No way. I love animals!" She giggled and smiled at my dog, even though Whisper growled at her.

Soon the worn down warehouse came into view. Two helicopters were landed outside it. Glancing quickly inside, I saw two men tied in ropes and gagged. They were either dead or unconscious. If they're tied up then I'm pretty sure they're just unconscious.

Inside, Misa shoved me to the floor. Lifting my weary head, I blinked at the sight. Aizawa laid dead on the ground and a pile of ashes was beside him. Kisha and L were huddled together a distance away. Kisha looked like she'd been crying.

"What happened here?" Misa wondered aloud.

Kisha sniffled. "Aizawa tried to kill me." I gasped. Misa huffed with boredom. "Then Rem killed him and died herself." Misa's eyes grew wide with fury.

"What?! Rem's gone! Great, you just _love_ killing my loved ones, don't you?!" Misa made a fist. Then loosened it when she heard Kisha crying.

"I'm sorry," she was able to choke out. I hated seeing my best friend cry. None of this was her fault. She's paying for what Light Yagami did. She didn't deserve to. All this pain and suffering, I wanted to believe it was a mistake.

But then I realized who was dealing with it. Kisha Minami. Persistent and optimistic. All of this she could handle. God didn't intend for her to cry herself to death. He intended her to fight. Even if it meant a little push from me.

And by push, I meant kick. Flipping onto my back, I kicked Misa hard in the stomach. She tumbled to the floor, moaning in pain.

Kisha took this as her chance. Flying up from the ground, she ran towards me at full speed. Pulling me back with her, she returned to L. He grabbed a piece of glass from the window I broke earlier and cut me free from the rope.

Free! I was finally (almost) free with my friends. Now we just had to get rid of Misa Amane. How were we going to do that?

I hugged Kisha so tight that she couldn't breath. "Rai! I need some air you goofball!" Pulling away, she had a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm just glad to see you didn't give up on me." I gave a sad smile. For awhile, I actually thought she stopped looking for me. That just shows how broken I was.

"Never," she whispered.

L squeezed in between us. "I hate to interrupt such a lovely moment, but I think we have bigger issues to be dealing with." We turned our heads in unison as Misa picked up Rem's Death Note.

"Finally," she whispered. "I have one again."

"Holy crap," Kisha gulped.

"There is a 99.9% chance this will end badly," murmured L.

Misa knelt down and picked up Rem's pen. "Yep," I sighed, "we're doomed."

* * *

 _I know that was a small chapter but I wanted to put all the awesomeness into another chapter. XD_


	7. Chapter 7- Ending of Second Story

**Kisha's P.O.V**

Well, this sucks. I finally get Rai back, and now Misa has a Death Note again. Just glorious.

"Kisha Minami," she whispers, her cold stare ripping through me. "You are going to wish you were never born." With a triumphant stand, Misa smirked. She held her pen up and was about to write my name when a miracle happened.

A dog came tramping through the room. It sprang off the floor and onto Misa. Rai and I burst out laughing as we watched Misa try and get the dog off. L's eyes flickered with amusement.

"Go Whisper! You get her girl!" Rai cheered to the dog.

"You know that dog?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I picked her up in the woods. She's a stray." I stared at Rai in amazement. "What?" She tilted her head.

"Girl, what have you been doing while all this time?" She laughed.

"More than you think," was her soft reply.

L took my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back. Rai peeked suspiciously at us. "What have _you_ two been up to while I was gone?" I pushed her over playfully.

Jumping off of Misa, Whisper ran over to us. Licking Rai, she cautiously walked over to me and sniffed my hand. Then wagged her tail and licked it. When she reached L, we held his hand out hesitantly, like he was afraid. Whisper didn't even need to sniff it to know she liked him. With a happy bark, she leapt onto him and started licking his face. He sat there with an annoyed look on his face that was too cute.

"I hate animals!" Misa screeched. She was about to pick the notebook up off the ground when blue and red lights flashed through the window.

"This is the police. Misa Amane; we know you're in there and we know you have hostages. Come out with your hands up."

Pumping my fist in the air, I silently cheered. "Justice will prevail!"

Instead of picking up the Death Note, Misa let it be. Suddenly, she turned around an ran over to a bag that was placed beside the door. Pulling out a gallon, she poured a liquid across the floor. I didn't realize that it was gasoline until I sniffed it.

Lighting a match, Misa's face lit up. Her face the most pissed off it's ever been, yet she managed to give a smirk. "Justice sucks." Then she threw the match to the ground and ran out the door.

Fire exploded in front of us. The room got immediately hot, and I could feel my face burning up. Outside I could hear officers cocking their guns as Misa came running out alone.

L seized my wrist and pulled me away from the fire. Rai grabbed Whisper and pulled her along. Scanning the building, L grunted.

"Damn you Misa. There's no other exit outside." I held him closer.

"No," Rai announced. "We can't give up. Not now. We've come this far. If we don't make it out alive, then our whole plan is destroyed. Misa and Light will win."

I nodded agreeingly. "No chickening out now." L nodded to us, then we all began to quickly search for an exit before the fire could get to us. It would be close.

"I love you Kisha," L said, pulling me close. I guess we'd have to say our goodbyes now in case we did die.

"I love you too," I said, then we kissed.

"I love you Whisper. You're the coolest dog ever." Rai whispered. If only Matt was here…

"Wait," L stopped. Dropping to the ground, he felt around on the floor. "Found it." Copying L, Rai and I fell to the ground. Now I could see- no, feel what he was talking about.

On the floor was a tile. It could open and close, like a trap door. It was an escape route. Our gift from God, ticket to our freedom. We were gonna make it out of here alive.

First, Rai picked up Whisper and dropped down into the trap door. "There's a tunnel," she called to us. Then L jumped down with me in his arms. Then I reached above me and pulled it shut, blocking the flames that would have engulfed us.

Darkness lingered among us, but not for very long. As we made our way through the tunnel, an exit appeared. Climbing up a ladder, I pushed open another door.

Fresh air filled my lungs. The sun was setting, and the birds were chirping. Freedom never felt so good.

As the three of us rushed to the scene, Misa was getting handcuffed and shoved into a police car, when she saw us, her eyes filled with confusion and disappointment.

The head police officer at the scene told us they were called here by a Tanner Harrison. Looking at Tanner, who was standing beside Darrell, I gave a grateful nod. He smiled back.

We explained to him how we escaped. Then everything before that.

It was a long night, but I managed to type a report of the whole thing on my laptop while we were at the South Carolina police station. L was on the phone with Near, explaining the whole thing.

After a while, Matt finally arrived. Whisper was tied to the chair Rai was sitting in. When Rai saw Matt, she jumped into his arms. They made out for, like, ten minutes.

After giving our reports to their chief, L, Rai, and I walked outside. A voice called from behind me. "Minami! I thought I told you that this was my case?" Lila Blue.

Turning to her, I smiled. "You never said I couldn't help." She rolled her eyes and walked over to us. After a quick introduction to Matt and Rai, she gave me a hug. As she pulled back, I furrowed my eyebrow. "And that was for…?"

"Helping me with the case. You really do got smarts, don't you?"

After saying goodbye, we returned to the hotel and packed up. Then we boarded a plane back to Tokyo.

It was really hard to break the news to Matsuda. He sat and cried for the next half hour. Very hard.

Finally, after everything was over, Matt followed Rai to her home. Her parents moved out after she disappeared. Even though she called them and told them she was back, they refused to come home. Now they were living in Florida.

Back at HQ, L and I snuggled into bed. It had been a long day. But now it was over. Misa was in prison and Light was dead. Now I could finally focus on my love.

"What would you say if we left Tokyo?" L stroked my hair.

"I would ask where and why," I replied softly.

"Hmm, well, anywhere that needs us." I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes. "I want you to travel with me and work alongside me on cases. We would travel anywhere that needed us. Just you," he kissed the top of my head, "and me."

"I would say that I can't wait!" With a passionate kiss, I pulled L closer. This was certainly a happy ending…

 **In the Shinigami Realm:**

Ryuk sighed as he stared at Kisha Minami. How he longed to be back on earth with the interesting humans. But instead, Light was dead and Ryuk had to return to this desolate wasteland.

The worst part was that he was extremely bored. Again. There was only one thing to do. Picking up his other Death Note, Ryuk sighed.

"I really hope this goes down to the right person. It would be rather boring if this landed in the wrong hands."

With that, Ryuk let go of the Death Note, releasing it into the human world.

 **The End… or is it?**


End file.
